Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional fixing bolt contains locking stem 90, a flexible sleeve 91, an adjustable tube 92, and two nuts 93. The locking stem 90 has a first outer threaded section 900 configured to be in threaded engagement with an inner threaded section of the flexible sleeve 91, and the flexible sleeve 91 has a second outer threaded section 910 configured to be in threaded engagement with an inner threaded section of the adjustable tube 92. The locking stem 90 has a first end extending out of the adjustable tube 92 and has a second end screwed with the two nuts 92, wherein the two nuts 93 are movably screwed with the locking stem 90 against the flexible sleeve 91.
Referring to FIG. 8, a wrench (not shown) can be used to fit over a hexagonal head 911 of the flexible sleeve 91 to have the locking stem 90 turned in a direction such that the locking stem 90 is moved back, wherein a forcing wedge 901 of the locking stem 90 forces retaining paws 912 on a front end of the flexible sleeve 91 to expand outwardly, such that the retaining paws 912 can be urged against an inner surface of the bore 94 in which the fixing holt is located. Thereafter, the adjustable tube 92 can be further driven into the bore 94 by using a wrench fitted over a hexagonal head 920 thereof and turning the wrench, thus locking the conventional fixing bolt in the bore 94. On the other hand, the locking stem 90, the flexible sleeve 91, and the adjustable tube 92 can be operated in a reverse order, so that they can be removed from the bore 94.
However, the conventional fixing bolt is complicated and difficult to be removed from the corresponding bore.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a fixing bolt that can mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.